


You just left

by g48006325



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g48006325/pseuds/g48006325
Summary: 劇場版真心為你/Q 後，意識流真嗣以為薰回來了
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 6





	You just left

**Author's Note:**

> 略為病態的故事

他將碎石裝進空口袋裡，忽略那些從破洞中窸窣流出的細沙，任它們飛散在鹹濕的海風中，薰不想讓他的眼睛被沙弄得紅腫，噙著笑拿起針線，卻扎破了指尖。  
那些有腐敗鏽味的液體流向海浪，薰卻只是一個勁的笑，彷彿那從來不是自己的東西。  
「從以前到現在，我擁有的只有你而已。」  
遠方向日葵花海的女孩吼著：  
「可你還有一顆會跳的心啊」  
她的胸口破了個洞，和她眼罩下的左眼一樣糜爛。

紅眼的白貓蹭過他的褲腳，一頭栽進了起源中，他追了過去，和那些液體一起墜入，溫暖又黏膩的起源裹住了他的雙手，零僅剩的那隻眼呆滯的盯著他，又像是在望著破洞的那女孩，嘴角緩緩的上揚。說真的，那不適合她。  
跌落的血肉令他手中有了重量，他將雙手捧起，讓薰的笑容撞進眼裡，任腥臭暖和的水順著手臂浸透全身，薰還是笑著，他說：  
「下一次吧。」  
於是那些長針貫穿了他的胸口，不復存在。


End file.
